1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to window or door coverings. More particularly, it relates to window or door coverings that are installed without the use of conventional mounting members such as screws, clips, brackets and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of openings including but not limited to windows and sliding doors and doorways it is desirable to provide coverings such as textiles to shield not only the elements but to provide privacy as well. Most conventional vertical blinds or draperies are suspended from some form of track. These tracks require direct mounting by screws, brackets, or clips. An inside mount overlies the head jamb which is the horizontal part of the opening and may be attached to said head jamb or the vertical side jambs, or to both the head and side jambs. An outside mount engages a wall at the level of the head jamb. No attachment means engages any of the jambs that frame the window opening.
Mounting hardware is often cumbersome to install because the hardware items are typically quite small and difficult to work with. Installing the mounting hardware often requires several hand tools as well as a ladder. The hardware if installed incorrectly damages the gypsum-based drywall, plasterboard, or other wall or window jamb covering.
Thus there is a need for a window covering that may be installed in the absence of conventional mounting hardware.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed structure could be provided.